


Fuzz Luv

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: Because who doesn't want a little fuzzy, furry animal love in their life?





	Fuzz Luv

Sometimes humans didn't make the best company. They were too caught up in themselves and their daily lives, insensitive to the needs of those around them. But animals didn't judge people. They didn't whisper and point at him behind his back. To them he wasn't The Chosen One or The Boy Who Lived. He was just a friend, someone they could relax and feel comfortable with. Which is why Harry began looking for the perfect animal companion.

He tried getting close to Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, but any attempt at making friends with the grumpy feline inevitably led to scratches and hissing from the ginger furball. And if Harry wanted a ginger furball that hissed and spit at him, he would have gone after Ron's sister.

Fang was too big and slobbery, and Mrs. Norris always glared at him with questioning eyes. And then there was Scabbers, always so quiet and pleasant, never making any trouble or a lot of noise. It seemed like Ron didn't pay much attention to his old rat. So Harry started spending more time with the lonely rodent, bringing him scraps of food and treats from the kitchens.

It wasn't long until Harry and Scabbers became very close, with Harry offering to care for the watery eyed rodent. Ron didn't mind, and allowed Harry to take Scabbers to class with him, the rat riding on his shoulder like a parrot.

Having Scabbers close by helped keep Harry calm, his mind at ease even during stressful classes with Professor Snape. Scabbers would climb up onto his shoulder, squeaking softly and nibbling his earlobe. The feel of those tiny paws against the fabric of his school uniform ignited a passion he didn't know he could feel for the small mammal.

Sometimes Harry would turn his head, his eyes closed, feeling the warm fur brush against his cheek. "Not here, Scabbers," he whispered, knowing full well that the others were staring at him. "Later, after class, love."

They would then escape to the privacy of Harry's four poster bed, where Harry would strip away layers of clothing, lying down and allowing the rodent to scamper across his bare chest. His heart would flutter and his voice would moan, softly speaking the rat's name each time Scabbers stopped to lick the side of his face, trailing kisses down his cheek and across his collarbone.

"You know what, Scabbers," Harry murmured, reaching up and stroking Scabbers' furry little head. "It's nearly Christmas and I haven't got you a present. But I think I know what would make the perfect gift."

Harry sat up slowly, holding the rodent against his chest while his other hand found the latch on his trunk. Moments later he was fishing one of Molly's homemade sweaters out of the jumble of clothes and books. He then used a spell to shrink the red and gold sweater and slid it on over Scabbers' head.

The little rodent sat on the foot of the bed, blinking and peering out from a mass of warm, fuzzy material, his black eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He seemed happy with his gift, and if Harry didn't know better he would have sworn the rat smiled at him.


End file.
